everywhere i look he is there
by jj87
Summary: Andy has a stalker will she tell anyone? just how did she get that cut on her forehead? can anyone help her? will she finally admit her feelings for a certain someone
1. I fell

HI ALL I AM HAVING REAL TROUBLE WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER OF I'M ALWAYS HERE MCNALLY SO JUST TO GIVE MYSELF A BREAK I CAME UP WITH THIS I PROMISE I WILL HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER OUT BY END OF WEEK FINGERS CROSSED. OH AND ANDY IS NOT WITH LUKE OR SAM IN THIS BUT WHO KNOWS BY THE END OF IT .?

Andy rushed into the station with her head down running head on into the last person she wanted to see. "Whoa McNally, hold up what's the rush you're not late yet" Sam said while steadying her by her shoulders. Andy sighed and looked up, Sam gasped. "Andy what the hell happened to you?" he asked placing his hands on her face examining the deep gash on the side of her forehead.

"Nothing Sam, I'm fine. I slipped getting out of the shower" she lied. "I forgot to put the mat back down and fell" Andy tried to cover it with her hair.

Sam didn't buy it at all. "So what did you fall on? coz the floor wouldn't do that." he looked at her with his you better tell me the truth look.

Andy began to panic 'shit I can't think of anything', she said nothing for a moment then "side of the unit under the sink" she blurted out.

Sam was getting annoyed now. "Did someone do this to you?" he clenched his fists. The thoughts of someone hurting her made him want to rip their heads off.

"No no Sam, I swear I fell okay. Can we leave it I have to change". Andy began to walk when Sam pulled her back.

"We can leave it for now McNally, but you know I wont forget about it, we will talk again." Sam stepped aside to let her head onto the locker rooms.

Andy relaxed a little once she got away from him, Sam was the one person she knew would react the worst if he knew what had happened the night before. She sunk into the bench in front of her locker 'what am I going to do?' she said to herself. Jumping at the sound of her name being called. Andy turned she hadn't notice Gail come in.

"Oh hey Gail sorry I was miles away."

"You looked it, are you ok? What happened to your head? You look tired" Gail replied pulling on her uniform.

"Yeah fine I slipped in the shower its fine, I didn't get much sleep last night, one of them days yesterday" Andy sighed.

Gail came and sat beside her "Andy, there was nothing else you could of done. That girl wouldn't have made it even if the paramedics had of gotten there sooner you did the best you could." Gail tried to reassure her.

"I know, but I can't help think if I had of did more or something different she might have survived."

"Andy you can't blame yourself for this. She was in there at her own will, she went into rob that old man. She was just unlucky that the guy had a gun .She attacked him so he had no choice." Gail stood "we have to get to parade, you better finish changing I'll see you out there."

Andy watched Gail go and got herself ready. She headed to parade and couldn't help but take her usual glance at Sam but today he was watching her . Andy gave him a weak smile and took a seat beside Traci just as Best entered the room. Assignments handed out, she wasn't surprised to be with Sam but that's when the questions would start.

After a couple hours of driving around in silence Sam couldn't take it anymore. He had to get some answers. "Andy are you going to tell me what really happened?" He glanced at her before looking back to the road he had noticed her tense up, something was definitely not right.

"I already told you Sam I fell." Andy replied calmly though her mind was yelling at her to tell him the truth.

Sam slammed on the brakes causing the car behind to jam on and beep. He waited until the driver passed and turned to her. "Andy you did not fall I know you're lying. why can't you just tell me?"

Andy was getting mad now "look Sam!" she yelled "I told you I fell now leave it at that." Andy turned to face out the window ending the conversation.

Sam sighed "okay fine but Andy you know you can tell me anything. I am here for you no matter what, anytime day or night."

Andy's heart sank, she really wanted to tell him. She needed him but was afraid of him getting hurt if he found out. Andy smiled at him. "Thanks Sam I know you are" she faced the window again.

Sam was beginning to worry he needed to get to the bottom of this his feelings ran very deep for her he knew her inside out, she was keeping something from him. 'I'll drive her home later and try again' he said to himself.

Lunch had approached Sam had let Andy choose where to eat. Seated in a booth they began small talk while waiting on the waiter to come over few minutes later orders given they went back to chatting eating their food.

"You going the Penny tonight?" Sam asked her.

"I think I'm going for one with Traci, are you? Andy replied hoping he said yes.

"Yeah Jerry ask me earlier I can give you a ride home if you want."

"I know they will leave together, yeah thanks Sam that would be great." Andy smiled and looked away, she paled and her eyes widened as she looked at the man sitting at the counter watching her grinning. She jumped up startling Sam "I.. I need the rest room back in a tick" she practically ran from the table and into the cubical. "Shit shit he's following me now" Andy was beginning to panic she herd the door open and she flushed the toilet even though she hadn't used it and headed out to the sink.

Andy hadn't even notice the man come beside her "So" he started causing her to jump and spin around "keeping your word that is good, that guy out there is he your boyfriend?" Andy shook her head she couldn't speak. "Good so you will be alone tonight I might drop in for another visit" he reached out to stroke her face but pulled her head back instead. "You took something away from me were are far from even" he growled at her.

"I.. I don't know what you mean" Andy stuttered she was terrified.

"You know what you did, you let her die. I loved her and you let her die you deserve to join her" he yelled and stormed out adding "I'll see you at home later officer McNally."

Andy stood in shock for a moment composed herself and headed back to Sam. Sam took one look at her "Andy what's wrong?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing I am fine just a headache" she lied "can we go?"

"Sure, you need anything? I have stuff in the car" Sam asked her a worried look on his face.

"I'll be fine its passing" Andy said as he held the door open for her. She took one last look at the man who mouthed see you later her blood ran cold and she hurried to the car.

End of shift had finally come Andy went to meet Traci to find a note on her locker **I finished early so meet you there went home first, Traci** . Andy got showered and changed headed outside of the locker room to see Sam leaning against the wall he pushed himself up when he seen her come out.

"You been dumped too?" He smiled.

"What?" Andy asked.

"I had a note from Jerry in my locker. He had to go off he'll meet me there." Sam held up the piece of paper.

Andy laughed and held up hers "yeah I got dumped too. Two guesses what they're doing. You wanna be my date then?" Andy realized what she just said before she said anything else Sam replied sure and led her out to his truck. A small grin on his face.

The Penny was crowded for a Thursday night, Sam pulled Andy by the hand to a table in the corner instead of the normal seats at the bar or the rookie table which occupied Chris Dov and Gail. Oliver and Noelle were at the bar. Sam told Andy he'd get the drinks, just as he headed to the bar he herd Andy gasp and say no. He looked back to see her eyes were set on someone near the end of the bar this guy was sitting staring at her. Sam was angry now but tried to push it back she was not his to act like that but still. He ordered drinks and headed back to Andy she was looking at the floor lost In thought. Sam looked back at the man he was still watching her so Sam pulled his chair closer to Andy's and placed himself in front of her so the man could no longer look at her.

"Andy, you want to join the rooks or are you okay here with me?" Sam could sense she was uncomfortable he wasn't sure if it was being on her own with him or if that guy was making her uneasy.

"No Sam I'm good why did you want to go sit with Oliver and Noelle? coz I will if you wanted to." Andy tried to smile. He would be driving her home soon she hated to think what was going to happen when she got there.

"No I'm fine where I am you just don't seem to be enjoying yourself Jerry and Nash don't look like they're gunna make it.

"It's not that Sam I'm enjoying being here with you that guy is just freaking me out." Andy mentally kicked herself 'why did you say that Andy?' She said to herself.

Sam leaned into her "just go with me okay" she frowned but nodded her head anyway. Sam pulled her to him and wrapped an arm over her shoulder kissing her on the forehead. "You want me to go have a word with him?." He really wanted to punch the guy in the face.

Andy wasn't listening she melted as soon as he touched her. she had jus caught the end of it. She rested her head on his shoulder "nah he'll get the hint. I hope" she added under her breath so Sam wouldn't hear or so she thought anyway.

An hour later Andy yawned they were still seated in the same position Sam finished the last of his drink "you want to go now?" He asked her.

"Yeah sure" Andy pulled herself away from him and missed the feel of him against her.

Andy stood as did Sam he pulled her to him and led her back out to his truck away from the man. Once outside Andy expected Sam to let her go she smiled to herself when he didn't until they got to his truck. Sam helped her in and climbed in beside her Andy paled as the man waved and got into his car Sam hadn't noticed.

Ten minutes later they were outside Andy's apartment block Sam went to take off his seatbelt "I'm fine Sam I can run up on my own" Andy said taking off her own belt.

"Are you sure McNally?" I don't mind I'd rather know you're safe inside. Sam replied.

Andy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek although she wanted to do more. "Thank you Sam for a great night. I will be fine, you can wait until I turn my light on if it makes you feel better."

"Okay I'll wait here then until you're inside. Goodnight McNally" Sam said smiling at her he so wanted to lean over and kiss her.

"Night Sam, see you in the morning." Andy said climbing out. She closed the door smiled and waved turning and hurrying up to the entrance taking a quick look to see if the man or car were anywhere insight. Andy climbed the stairs two at a time she opened the door, flipped on the lights and her mouth fell open.

Sam had just pulled away he seen her lights go on and smiled she was safe inside he was about three doors from Andy's when his phone rang he pulled it out and smiled it was Andy "you forge…." He was cut off by a hysterical Andy.

"S.. Sam can you come back" she sobbed into the phone.

Sam slammed on his brakes and did a rough u turn "Andy what's the matter? I'm here"

"My apartment is ransacked someone has been in here" Andy sniffed down the phone.

"Andy I am coming to the entrance just stay on the phone to me okay." Sam jumped out of his truck and ran up to the Entrance got the code from Andy and ran up the stairs she was standing at her door shaking and quietly crying "Andy" Sam said softly .

Andy relaxed as she herd his voice she turned and automatically went into his arms burying her head in his chest. "I haven't went inside yet Sam the place is a mess."

"You want me to check it out first?" Sam asked her she nodded into him he gently released her and told her to wait outside as he entered her apartment. Andy's belongings were everywhere, furniture turned over and some even broken. Sam went further in and stopped dead in his tracks, on the mirror was a note which read**. you took something I love so I will take something you love officer McNally You're life Nicole Dooley remember her name . "**Andy!" Sam yelled running back to the door and into the hallway. He sighed in relief when he seen her . Sam walked the few steps to her and pulled her into a hug. "oh thank god Andy, why didn't you tell me about this?" Sam asked holding out the note.

"I don't know Sam" Andy said while pulling him closer I was so scared, I thought of you first last night. I went to call you so many times but I was afraid of what you'd say so I kept it to myself.

"Andy, you knew I would of come, you should of called me the second it happened. I'm only five minutes away. We need to call it in."

"No Sam no please! just between us I don't want a fuss plus I have to stay here tonight." Andy mumbled.

"You really think I am letting you stay here tonight, not a chance Andy. We're calling it in, it is a threat against your life. You're staying with me until this is all over. We need to get people out here to lift finger prints get a name. Sam pulled out his phone and was in the middle of dialling the station number when Andy called him.

"Sam" Andy said slowly he looked at her "I.. I know his name and what he looks like."

Something dawned on Sam. "was it that guy in the Penny and the diner ?"

"How did you know about the diner?" Andy asked shocked he had noticed and not said a word.

"Andy, you nearly flipped the table. I seen you look at him and he was looking at you I didn't like it. I watched him follow you into the toilet, I was just coming to check on you when he came out and back to his table" Sam said holding the phone up to his ear while on the phone not once did he take his eyes off her.

A/N SO THAT IS CHAPTER ONE I GOT A FEW IDEAS FOR MY OTHER STORY SO IT HAS HELPED WITH MY EMPTY HEAD HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER DON'T WORRY FLASH BACKS OF HER "AIR QUOTE" FALLING AND OTHER BITS WILL BE REVELED LATER.


	2. Another note

Sam and Andy had arrived at Sam's place her apartment was a sealed off until they were finished collecting evidence. Sam had talked them into letting Andy grab some clothes so they could go after their statements. He led her to the sofa and went to make her tea. While he waited for the kettle to boil he was thinking 'it is going to be so hard with her in the next room to get any sleep' he had not noticed she had entered the room he was staring right at her.

Andy blushed but grinned "you see something you like officer."

Sam snapped back to reality "What? Sorry" he said still looking at her "yeah I did she something I like." He smiled as Andy blushed again.

Andy moved closer to him it was now or never they had been dancing around each other for more than a year now. "Oh really Sam and what would that be?" she asked standing inches away from him.

Sam could not believe his luck 'is she doing what I think she's doing' he said to himself. He played along "well you see there is this really hot brunette that I work with. She is great, smart, funny, sexy" he added while moving closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist "and she is here in my house for the night" he grinned as a blush spread over Andy's face and down her neck. Andy went up on her tip-toes circling her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Sam tightened his grip on Andy as the kiss got more passionate he backed her to the wall deepening the kiss. His tongue swiping at her lips looking for access, which she gave. He felt her shiver as he slid his hands up her shirt. The need for air got to great and they broke a part and Sam leaned his forehead against hers "I should of asked you out months ago."

Andy was screaming inside she was so happy right now "Sam I had no idea you even liked me at first when I knew you did I was just to stubborn to ask you out, so we have a lot of time to make up for" Andy laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

Ten minutes later they were on the sofa Sam had made her tea and sat her down "Andy I need you to tell me everything that has happened from the start, okay?" Sam said, he needed to get this guy.

Andy sighed but agreed she began with the cut on her head he knew about the girl dying he had come to find her making sure she was okay. "Sam you need to stay calm through this because you're not gunna like it." Sam nodded he knew he couldn't stay calm well not when it came to her anyway.

FLASHBACK: _Andy was just getting ready to climb into bed she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she thought she heard footsteps. Without thinking she pulled the door open, before she could take a step she was flung backwards to the floor. She coughed and rolled over a man was standing over her a wild look in his eyes gun in his hand. She began to panic 'this is it he's going to kill me or.. Rape me. Sam I need Sam' she looked to her phone on the sink the man followed her gaze he picked her phone up and flung it out of the room. "W…what do you want?" Andy asked trying to hold back tears. "I don't have any money" she cried. _

_The man grabbed her "I don't want your money, I want you to admit what you done. Nicole Dooley you killed her today."_

_Andy's eyes widened "I did not I tried to save her. She was shot in the chest, I tried to help her."_

"_No no" the man shook his head "you let her die, she just went in to get some money from the old dude. You shot her. _

"_I didn't, the owner of the store did. She attacked him he was protecting himself" Andy yelled. _

_The man released Andy and before she could move he swung his arm in the air and crashed a gun handle on her forehead. Andy fell to the ground in darkness. She had no idea how long she was out but when she woke up she could feel wet running down her face she groaned in pain as she sat up "ah good you're up. I was wondering how long you would stay down there. I was getting worried I killed you. we can't have that, I'm not finished with you. If you tell anyone about what went on here, I will kill them and you!" he barked as he vacated her apartment. Andy let the tears fall as she crawled for her phone she dialled Sam's number but hung up remembering the mans words. Andy pulled herself up cleaned her cut and the floor climbed on to her bed waiting on sleep to come_. END OF FLASHBACK.

Sam was pacing the room he was mad very mad. "Jesus Andy, how did he get into your apartment? You should of called me. That must have been really frightening for you." Sam came to sit beside her taking her hand. "I should have been there for you" he said sadly.

"Sam no don't blame yourself. I should of called you but I was scared of you getting hurt." Andy placed her free hand on his cheek. "Sam I was scared very scared, you weren't to know ."

"I know Andy, but if I had of asked you out in the first place you probably wouldn't of been alone that night." Sam sighed. "Besides I am awesome so don't you ever worry about anyone hurting me." He chuckled as he got her to smile. "Come on Andy you need rest I'll make the bed up in the spare room."

"I can do it Sam" Andy said as he pulled her up. He gave her a look and she followed him without another word.

The next morning Andy woke to the smell of coffee she pulled herself up and headed towards the kitchen Sam was sitting shirtless with a cup of coffee staring into space. He jumped as Andy placed her arms around his neck running her hands down his chest "morning" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning Andy" he said quickly "coffees over there" he nodded his head towards the coffee pot. Andy looked at him something was up.

She got herself a mug and sat beside him "why are you in a bad mood Sam?" Andy asked looking at him.

"Nothing Andy I'm fine, just fine." Sam nearly yelled as he got up and headed into his room.

Andy sat in the kitchen wondering how his mood had changed so much from last night. She hadn't notice him standing in the doorway fully dressed looking at her guilt on his face. "Maybe I should go" she said out loud to herself.

"No you shouldn't go Andy I'm sorry I reacted like that" Sam crossed the kitchen and sat beside her "I'm just angry I didn't mean to yell its just I got a call before you got up. They only lifted yours, Traci's and the other rooks prints from your house, they can't do anything else about it."

"Sam it was him, he was there did they do the bathroom? He didn't have gloves on that night. Maybe he did last night. I knew I shouldn't of told anyone" Andy said.

"You cleaned the bathroom with bleach, am I right Andy? you washed all the prints away. And yes you should of told someone." Sam said as he stood from the table "come on we need to head to work soon go get ready do you need the shower?"

"Eh.. Yeah will you give me a towel please" Andy said heading into get her clothes to wear to work she couldn't help but think something was off.

Half an hour later they were in the truck in silence Andy broke the silence "Sam about that kiss last night."

'Oh great she is going to say it was a mistake' Sam said to himself "yeah what about it" he asked, quickly glancing at her then back to the road.

"You're not regretting it are you?" Andy asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

They had just pulled into the station parking lot Sam undid his belt pulled her to him and kissed her. After a minute or so he pulled away. "Does that answer your question McNally?" He chuckled relieved she didn't say it was a mistake.

"I think I need a little more reassurance" Andy giggled pulling him back in for another kiss.

They went their separate ways once inside the station. Sam was not her training officer anymore but they wanted to keep it between themselves for now and possibly Traci and Jerry knew too. Andy went into the locker rooms, Traci sat with a grin on her face as soon as she saw Andy. Andy scowled at her then they both laughed.

"So did we get through to you guys Andy? Traci asked.

"Yeah we got it loud and clear Traci thanks" Andy replied.

"And ? Please tell me you two finally admitted there was something there" Traci fished for more information.

"And it was nice. We hit it off it was weird at first, I mean our friends were at one table and his another they were kinda wondering why we were sitting alone. But it turned out good, we went back to his and I stayed the night.

"Go Andy" Traci laughed. "I figured he would just drop you home and ask you out on a real date."

"Well he did drop me home, but my apartment was broke into. I called him to come back he made me stay at his.

"No way Andy, anything missing? are you ok? why didn't you call?" Traci asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine Trac" Andy was not going to tell her about the rest as far as Traci was concerned Andy had fallen in the bathroom. "No just all broken nothing was taken. We better head out" Andy said fixing the last bit of her uniform.

"So what happened at Sams then. You said you spent the night." Traci asked as they walked into the bullpen towards parade.

"Yeah Trac we fooled around a bit but that was it I slept in the spare room. I think we're gunna take it slow, we just admitted our feelings last night so a few more dates and see where it goes." Andy smiled happy she had someone she could talk to about Sam.

"Officer McNally" another officer called from the front desk.

Andy walked over telling Traci she would catch up "yes?" She asked.

The woman behind the counter lifted a box. "This came for you this morning" she said handing the box to Andy.

"Thanks" Andy said taking the box puzzled who would be sending her gifts at the station. She pulled the box open and froze inside was a dozen red roses shredded to pieces, she fished out the note and read it **officer McNally you broke our agreement I seen the cops I told you what would happen say hello to the lovely officer Nash I will be paying her a visit I hear she has a son ennie meenie I think I'll stick with her, kids don't do it for me! **Andy felt like throwing up. She took a deep breath placed the box behind the counter shoved the note in her pocket and headed in sitting beside Traci.

"What did you get?" Traci asked.

Andy thought fast "oh nothing, wasn't for me it was for my dad someone obviously doesn't know he's retired.". Andy looked to Sam he noticed her uneasiness straight away. Andy held up the note 'I need to talk' she mouthed just as Best came in. Surprisingly she was paired with Traci today 'good' Andy thought at least she wouldn't have to worry about her all day.

They exited the room when Frank was finished Traci saw Sam approach and told Andy she would meet her out front in five minutes giving her a grin and walked away. "What's up McNally?" Sam asked. Andy handed him the note. Sam read it. "I think I should take Nash today. Where is her kid?"

"At day-care near her house. Sam, I want her to stay with me please" Andy begged.

"Fine McNally, I will check into the day-care make sure they know he is not to leave with anyone other than Traci." Sam said pocketing the note "I am going to give these notes to Jerry okay Andy. I will get him to keep it quiet. Oh and I will be tailing you guys for the day." Sam smiled looked around gave he a quick kiss and ushered her out to Traci.

Andy and Traci were just finishing up a routine traffic stop when Sam text her. '**Leo is fine, Jerry is sitting on the day-care centre try not worry. Oh and McNally, you look so hot in that uniform.'** Andy giggled and went to show Traci before remembering the first part she put her phone away and they both climbed back into the car. "Hey you feel like eating?" Andy asked.

"Yeah I could eat" Traci replied.

"You mind if Sam comes? he's solo today." Traci gave her a look "we won't be all over each other I promise. I will stick beside you, just three friends having lunch" Andy smiled and Traci agreed. Andy grabbed her radio, "hey 15-05 what's your 20?"

"On the corner of Maple 15-09 why?" Sam asked puzzled he had not long passed them.

"You feel like eating?" Andy asked

"Sure, where?" Sam replied.

"Um.. the usual diner on the corner of Garrison park?"

"10-4 ten minutes next time use the phone McNally.15-05 out " Sam chuckled.

"15-09 you got room for two more or is this a date?" Shaw laughed into the radio.

"That man I swear all he thinks about is food" Andy laughed to Traci as she grabbed her radio "No 15-15 it is not a date, see you in ten 15-09 out."

"Ten it is McNally I have one of the wonder twins with me." 'hey' she herd Dov say in the background

"Copy that see you guys soon."

Best boomed over all of their radios "15-09, 15-05 and 15-15 get off the radios and bring me back some food. Dispatch out."

"10-4 sergeant all units out." Shaw laughed again.

Ten minutes later the three squad cars were lined up as they all sat on the hood of their cars with food laughing and joking. Half an hour later they all parted ways. Traci and Andy were still laughing when they stopped at a red light Shaw had told them a story about Epstein .They were in the line of traffic behind them. Andy and Traci had stopped laughing just as the light went green. Andy pressed on the gas and the car moved forward before she knew it Traci was screaming.

"Andy! look out that van broke a light " Andy grabbed the wheel in a panic causing the car to swerve and spin.

"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING TRAC" Andy screamed as she tried to regain control of the cruiser. A small van jammed on turned around and ploughed straight into Traci's side on purpose the same van that had broke the lights.

Shaw and Epstein watched in horror as the cruiser swerved and spun Shaw had reached for his radio just as the van turned and ploughed into the passenger side and take off again at high speed. "15-09 are you guys ok?" he yelled "McNally, Nash somebody answer me." Shaw was worried now he was like the Daddy of the group. "Light them up Epstein" he yelled. Dov quickly shook off his shock and flipped the lights and sirens on his two very good friends needed him now.

Sam came over the radio panic in his voice "that's Andy's Car" he said to Shaw, he had gone the opposite way "15-15 did you say something was wrong with 15-09?"

"Yeah Sammy collision, some jack ass ran a light. We saw the whole thing, we need back up. No response from 15-09 were on the intersection at the park, we need a bus officers down" Shaw yelled to dispatch. Jumping from the car and sprinting over to Andy and Traci. Dov on his heels.

Andy was slumped over the wheel she had just regained consciousness to hear Shaw yelling. Andy coughed and flung herself up straight her neck was killing her and the gash on her head had reopened, blood was trickling down her face. She had minor cuts on her face and hands from broken glass she looked over to Traci she was not moving. "Trac" she yelled reaching for her. "Trac can you hear me? please wake up" Andy sobbed. She took a deep breath and checked her best friend for a pulse, she sighed in relief as she felt a strong pulse. Andy was alarmed as she seen a pool of blood seep through Traci's uniform. "I need help" she screamed. "She's bleeding heavily get me out, I need to help her. Sam, I need Sam" Andy was hysterical now.

"Calm down Andy" Dov tried to grab her "you need to stay still we will get you guys out. Sam is on his way just sit tight. Traci is a fighter she will be fine" Dov held onto Andy as Oliver checked Traci.

They all looked at the sound of a car screeching to a stop Sam came running over calling for Andy he pushed Dov out of the way and took her hand. "I'm here baby I'm here, you will be fine take a deep breath." Sam looked to Oliver who was franticly trying to get Traci's door open. "baby I need to help Oliver ok. I promise I will be right back" Andy nodded and grabbed Traci's hand holding it tight praying for her to wake up.

Ten minutes had passed it had taken Sam Oliver and Dov to get the door open they pulled Traci to the ground. Andy climbing out behind her with much protest from Sam and Oliver to stay still, she fell to her knees crying taking Traci's hand again. Sam and Oliver started CPR, five minutes later they were still trying. Dov had Andy by the shoulders keeping her out of the way she was a mess. Traci coughed and groaned in pain.

"An.. Andy" she said in a pained voice "is Andy ok?"

Andy flung herself back down "I'm here Trac I'm here" she pulled Traci's hand to her chest with both of her own.

"Hey" Traci said "Dude you were awesome, you took that wheel like a pro" she giggled.

Andy lifted Traci's Shirt to check where the blood was coming from the crash had reopened an old scar she was fine. "Oh Trac I was so worried you weren't moving the blood was coming through your shirt."

"Hey take more than that to get rid of me think I opened my scar up from last year" Traci laughed trying to sit up. She had been attacked on the job last year a guy had stabbed her during a robbery. Andy had been by her side then too.

"Oh no you don't Nash." Sam said pushing her back down "you're going to hospital. Both of you" he looked pointedly at Andy he knew she would say she was fine. The ambulance arrived Traci was put on a stretcher Andy climbed in beside her and they headed off to hospital followed by two cruisers.


	3. we got him

It had been a week since the accident, Traci had been released from hospital two days after. Andy was standing on her doorstep she needed to tell her. Andy mulled over everything in her head. Jerry had a go at her when they arrived at the hospital. Andy had stood there and took it until Sam intervened walking him away. She took a deep breath and knocked, she was nervous, how was she gong to tell her best friend some crazy guy was after her and it was her who put her in harms way.

The door opened to a smiling Traci. "Andy, hey come on in" Traci opened the door further to let her pass.

"Hey Trac, how you feeling?" Andy added quietly.

"Good, so glad to be home. I missed my little man, thanks for looking after him." Traci said while leading Andy to the kitchen "you okay? You look off."

"Trac, it was no problem the least I could do I need to talk to you, tell you something. You are probably going to hate me and I understand if you never speak to me again." Andy said nervously standing in the door way.

Traci looked at her in confusion "Andy what is it? you scaring me now. Did something happen?" Traci moved closer to Andy.

"The accident it.. It was all my fault. I got you hurt." A tear slid down Andy's face.

"Andy no, that asshole ran the lights. You had right of way don't blame yourself I am fine." Traci put her hands on Andy's shoulders.

Andy looked her in the eyes "it was my fault I put you in danger." Andy quickly looked at the floor. "some guy is following me, he attacked me in my apartment I didn't fall. He told me if I told anyone he would come after my friends and family" Traci went to speak. Andy held her hand up "let me finish Trac please if I don't finish I'll never get it out."

"Andy you did the right thing, but what has this got to do with the accident?" Traci asked getting confused.

"That box I got was not for my dad, it was for me a box of shredded roses with a note saying I broke our deal and told the cops and it was you he was coming for. I am sorry Trac, I told Sam he wanted you to go with him that day. I needed to know you were okay so I begged him to let you stay with me. He said he would tail us for the day stay near us." Andy went quiet and looked at Traci she stood in shock staring at Andy.

"I don't know what to say Andy. I mean wow what can I say" Traci moved away from Andy and looked out the window.

"I know you're mad at me now and I understand if you can't forgive me. But Trac please know, you're my best friend and I love you I thought I was doing the right thing. I'll go now I just needed to tell you." Andy turned and headed for the front door.

"Andy!" Traci called. Andy slowly turned around expecting a slap or a punch, she was surprised when Traci wrapped her in a hug. "Andy its fine, I would have done the same thing. I am not mad just shocked and a little upset that you felt you couldn't talk to me about this. We will be fine." Traci released her. "You want some coffee or something harder? I got tequila" they both laughed wiping away their tears and headed into the kitchen.

Sam was sitting in the station thinking about Andy. She had been a wreck since the accident blaming herself for Nash getting hurt. It didn't help with Jerry's outburst in the hospital. She had not been sleeping at all, she would sit for hours with Traci. Frank had told her to take some time off they were both due back on Monday. Sam knew she was going to tell Traci everything he had told her to call if she needed him which now didn't look like it. She had been over there for more than two hours she was really worried about Traci's reaction so must be a good sign he hasn't herd from her. Hs train of thought was broke by his phone buzzing on his desk he pulled it out and smiled it was a text from Andy

.

**Hey baby all good here she took it really well we're good you wanna meet me here for lunch?**

Sam: **sure babe what time you want me to bring the food.?**

Andy: **Say 2 if you can any food is fine Traci said can you bring Jerry **

Sam: **no prob I'll see you guys at 2 I'll bring Jerry talk to you soon .**

Sam put his phone away and went to see Jerry he was still a little mad at Jerry from the way he spoke to Andy. He knew he would of reacted the same if it was the other way around but Jerry still hadn't apologized to Andy. In fact he was avoiding her for some reason. Sam knocked and entered.

"Hey Sammy what can I do for you?" Jerry asked filling out paperwork.

"Traci wants you to come to lunch with me and Andy at two, you coming?"

"I don't know Sammy I'm really busy here."

"Come on Jer, you haven't spoke to Andy since that incident in the hospital. It wasn't her fault. when are you going to cut her some slack? I know you've been avoiding her." Sam was getting annoyed now.

"I know Sam I am working on it I was way out of line. I can't face her, she probably hates me now. I need to talk with her. I can't just walk up and say. hey McNally I'm sorry I screamed at you and made you cry. It has to be a real apology." Jerry sighed and threw down his pen.

"She doesn't hate you Jerry, she is upset you haven't spoken to her since she likes you, you know a lot" Sam said. "I want you to come and clear the air I'll take Nash out back or something ,so you're coming no question. I'll meet you out front at one thirty, we have to pick up the food." Sam smiled and left the room.

Heading for his desk the receptionist called him and handed him a card. He opened it and read it he had to read it twice. **Do you know where you're girlfriend is now officer Swarek who she is with she told me she didn't have a boyfriend tut tut she shouldn't lie wow that is a lovely purple shirt she has on. **Sam swore loudly causing people to look at him he didn't take notice. He just grabbed his keys and barrelled out the door into his car and sped off dialling Andy's number as he went. Sam screamed in frustration and threw down his phone he had tried Nash too she was not answering either.

Andy and Traci were laughing and joking sitting in the kitchen. Andy thought she herd her phone it was on the table beside the front door along with the keys of Sam's truck she shrugged it off. She had talked to Sam not five minutes ago and Traci was here so there was no one else she needed to talk to. They were just finishing coffee when they both jumped at the banging coming from the front door. They both jumped and ran for the door Andy had pushed Traci protectively behind her, they didn't know who it was. Andy sighed in relief as she opened the door slowly holding Traci behind her an out of breath Sam on the front steps. "Why didn't you two answer your damn phones" Sam yelled pushing pass them into the house.

"What is it Sam? why are you out of breath?" Andy asked alarmed.

"I got a note the guy is watching you, I came to make sure you guys were ok" Sam said while walking to all of the window's and doors locking them and looking out as he went.

"What do you mean watching us?" it was Traci's turn to be alarmed.

"He was able to tell me what colour shirt Andy was wearing and she had a coat on when she left me this morning, he wouldn't of seen her shirt until she took it off here." He turned to Andy "or did you take it off in the truck?"

"No" Andy shook her head. "I only took it off when we sat down here." Andy pointed to the table in the kitchen.

Sam went to the window nearest the table it faced the street "he could have been watching you from here, get your stuff you too Nash your both coming with me."

"Sam were fine here" Andy said "he can't get in the.."

Sam cut her off "I am not leaving you here get you stuff" he said trying to stay calm.

Traci grabbed her bag and they both followed Sam out to the cruiser "I'll take the truck and meet you at the station" Andy said a little annoyed at Sam she pulled out the keys "Trac you want to ride with me?" Traci nodded and climbed in. Andy gave Sam a look and turned to get in.

Sam pulled her back and closed the door so Traci couldn't hear "Andy what is with the face and the looks?"

"I don't need you acting like this Sam. I can look after myself, we were fine in there." Andy said angrily

"Andy I was worried okay this has to stop. You need to talk to Frank we can't go on like this you got hurt, Traci has been hurt. Who's next" Sam yelled back.

"Just go away from me Sam" Andy yelled and climbed into the truck and took off before he could say another word.

Sam sighed and climbed into his car and followed.

They arrived at the station at the same time. Andy hurried inside before Sam could get to her and plonked herself down at his desk. Traci left them to it and went to tell Jerry what had happened. Sam marched over to Andy pulled her by the arm into the first empty room he could find.

"What the hell is this all about Andy why are you so mad at me? Sam yelled "I am trying to keep you safe"

Andy sighed "I'm sorry Sam, its just hard this is all my fault. Traci got hurt coz of me, I want this to end. I can't keep looking over my shoulder, checking before I go to sleep if he is there even at your house I can't sit easy and you are the only one I feel safe with." Andy began to cry "I am tired Sam, sick and tired of this I think I should leave then none of you will be in danger." she said in barely a whisper.

"Andy" Sam said sitting on the desk beside her "I will follow you if you go, I will find you. You are not alone in this. I care about you a lot I am not going to sit back and watch this guy destroy you. We need to go talk to Best right now, we have the sources to help and for everyone to be safe. I know you're a private person and not many know about you and me but this calls for everything to be out in the open. You mean the world to me, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Sam pulled her to him and dropped a kiss on her forehead "you want to go talk to him now?" Andy nodded he was right.

They approached Franks office he was sitting behind his desk checking some files. He looked up to see Sam and Andy outside. Andy not looking the best she looked a if she had been crying. His eyes then landed on their hands they had them enwind together. 'Uh oh this can't be good news, and about time they got it together.' Frank stood and motioned for them to come in. "Swarek, McNally have a seat. What can I do for you?" he asked as the both sat down.

"I don't know where to start" Sam said.

"Is there a problem Sam?" Frank asked looking at Andy. she was looking at the floor and hadn't said a word since they came in.

"Yeah a very big one" Sam sighed "McNally has a stalker, it's bad Frank. He was driving the van that crashed into her and Nash last week it was no accident, and the cut on her head that was him too. He broke into her home twice so far. He has being sending her letters, I got one too." Sam let out a breath.

"McNally" Frank said after the shock had worn off "why didn't you come to me the first time something happened. You know we have the man power to stop it."

"He told me he would kill me and my friends, I was afraid for them. I was also afraid of what you would think of me, I am supposed to be a cop." Andy said between the tears that had started again.

Frank came around the side of his desk and sat in front of her he was very angry one of his officers and possibly more were in danger " Andy, you could be the best cop in the world and you still can be taken by surprise. As for what I think you safety is number one on the list. I will get the ball rolling make some calls. Sam, I need all those letters take her to Jerry and get him to take her statement and Callaghan to take one from Nash. Get Shaw and Epstein in here too they were witnesses. You are too Sam so make sure you give one yourself take McNally home after and stay with her until I call." Frank dismissed them.

Andy was alone in Jerry's office he was outside with Sam talking he nodded a few times and came in Andy smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Andy" Jerry said sitting in front of her. "Before we start I want to tell you how sorry I am about yelling at you in the hospital. I had no right to talk to you like that, I was upset and worried about Traci. I know you are her best friend and wouldn't put her willingly in danger. forgive me" he pouted trying to lighten the mood he was rewarded by a giggle.

"You're forgiven I understand where you were coming from I would of yelled at me too." Andy replied.

"Okay Andy I need you to Start from the beginning. Sam said you know this guy".

"I don't know him, I know who he is. His girlfriend died in my arms last week, he thinks I shot her and let her die. Nicole Dooley is her name, she was high and went in to rob a shop but the owner was there and shot her when she attack him with a knife.

"Good Andy keep going anything you know tell me even if it doesn't feel relevant ." Jerry said while scribbling on his notepad.

"It started that night I was getting ready for bed heard noises I opened the bathroom door .He came out of nowhere, pushed me to the ground. I told him I had no money, I thought he was there to rob my house. He said he wasn't there for money and started yelling how I killed his girlfriend and I was going to pay. He had a gun when I tried telling him I didn't shoot her I was helping her he lost it and hit me on the head with the gun handle I blacked out don't know how long for." Andy paused to take a breath.

"Did you see what type of gun it was? if it is registered were could track him from that." Jerry was looking at her. The more she was saying the more his heart sunk lower and lower. He had no idea the full story was so bad.

"I think it was a 9mm, I can't be sure but it looked like it. He told me if I told anyone he would kill me and then my friends." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Jerry stood and pulled her into a brief hug. "We can leave it here for now Andy. I can get the rest when I finish with Sam and Oliver. You go get coffee or something, it will be fine we will get him."

Andy thanked him and left the room Sam fell in step with her as she walked down the hallway "you okay baby?" he asked putting an arm around her waist.

"I am not done yet it was getting too much Jerry said he will call me back later when he is finished with everyone else." Andy said wiping her eyes.

Sam had to leave Andy to go give Jerry his statement but made Oliver sit with her until he was back the two sat on a bench in silence looking around. Oliver broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Andy does your father know about this?"

"No and he won't either, he will only worry and go back on the drink. I can't he is doing so well he doesn't need to know." Andy replied

"Andy if it was one of my daughters I would like to know, yeah he will be angry but you're his little girl. If it were me I would be out with my gun, I would do life in jail for any of my girls. I think you should go see him." Oliver said softly

"Oh I don't know Oliver what if he gets drunk and goes out looking hurting someone in the process?" Andy said after a few minutes.

Oliver seen Sam walk back "You won't know until you tell him you don't need to tell him everything Andy."

Oliver was worried about Andy she along with the other ex rooks were like his children. He needed to know she was protected. Sam was one hell of a cop he would protect her no matter what but Tommy McNally well he was also a great cop the fact it was his daughter he would lay his life on the line for her if he had to. Oliver had Tommy as his training officer all them years ago and all the talk was of Andy.

Andy had gone in and told Jerry the rest she had asked could Sam sit in with her Jerry shouldn't have allowed it but he knew Sam would not intervene he would just sit and be quiet. She had told him about him in the diner Sam stiffened as she told Jerry what happened in the bathroom and in the Penny he had asked Andy for the box of roses that were still behind the front desk. Half an hour later Andy was alone in the bathrooms she was washing up daydreaming she had not notice him come up beside her in a police uniform.

"Hey McNally, that's what your boyfriend calls you isn't it?" he grabbed her "reporting me I see, not a good move. He snarled as he pulled a gun from his waistband.

Andy snapped before she knew what she was doing she punched him hard in the face. He fell backwards "SAM!" She screamed as loud as she could.

The man bolted for the window just as Sam, Frank, Jerry and Oliver bust through the door guns in their hands they had been chatting in the hallway while Sam waited for Andy . Sam made a run for him. He was just through the window when he turned and kicked Sam in the face and took off running. Jerry and Oliver taking off after him yelling at Diaz to stay with Andy.

Frank got his radio and started yelling. "All units we have a suspect on foot in station lot. Caucasian male, early 30's wearing a police issued uniform. He could be armed proceed with caution. Lockdown the station this is a major security alert. he is not to leave the parking lot. I want him found." Sam and Frank took off as soon as Chris was with Andy

"Diaz, you need to keep her safe. Stay alert he could double back he is wearing a cop outfit, so anyone you do not recognize do not let them near you two. Keep your gun drawn and radio on got it" Sam yelled running away.

Chris had led Andy into an observation room you could lock them from the inside he bolted the door and pushed Andy away from it "Andy we need to stay here okay I will make sure no one comes in Andy are you listening to me?" he shook her

Andy was lost in thought she could not believe he was here the one place other than Sam's she felt she was truly safe how can that be how did no one notice him yeah sure not everyone knew every single officer here in 15 but you would notice someone new. "Sorry Chris I was just thinking"

"It's fine Andy but I need to stay alert. I don't really know what is going on. I just heard some guy was hassling you. You could of come to me you know." Chris said not taking his eyes off the door.

"I know Chris you're like a brother to me I didn't want you in harms way" Andy said.

"Harms way ? Andy why would I be in harms way?" Chris looked at her confused he really had no idea what was going on.

Andy ran through it all with Chris, he got angrier and angrier with each word she said. He jumped up pacing the room "Chris sit down you're making me dizzy" Andy said.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him Andy you are the sister I never had I swear if I see him I will shoot, no question" Chris was a quiet guy Andy was shocked to see him like this.

"Chris calm down you will not shoot. That is not who we are, that is not who you are." Andy had to stand and pull him to her in a hug "I love you Chris you were always there for me but I will not let you get yourself into trouble for me. We are staying put until Sam gets back. You know I'm seeing him right?" Andy tried changing the subject.

"Andy" Chris laughed beginning to calm down "everyone knows, we all saw it coming except for you and Sam. I mean you would have to be blind not to see he is crazy about you and same goes for you. We actually thought you would get it together sooner.."

Andy laughed and pulled out her phone they had been in there an hour now. "They must be spreading the search area we've been in her nearly an hour . Andy said putting her phone away.

Just as she said that someone knocked on the door and tried the handle. Chris held his gun up and shoved Andy behind him. "Open up Diaz it's Sam" Chris moved to open the door he unlocked it and jumped back in front of Andy aiming the gun towards the door as it opened. Sam smiled Diaz had kept his word he had Andy behind him and still had his gun pointed at Sam. "Nice work Diaz you can get that gun out of my face now you did good." Sam moved over to Andy "we got him babe it's all over."

Andy squealed and jumped into Sam's arms "Really Sam you have him?"

"We do Andy, he is being brought into interrogation as we speak. Jerry is doing the interview. I will be sitting in on it you can watch with Diaz if you want."

"Okay" Andy smiled "come on Chris" she beamed as she pulled Chris down the hall she was happy it was all over …. Or was it ?

**I KNOW I AM TERRIBLE BUT I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY JUST WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BEFORE I POST IT YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT TO LONG.**


	4. escaped

_"okay" Andy smiled "come on Chris" she beamed as she pulled Chris down the hall. She was happy it was all over …. Or was it ?_

Andy went into the observation room. Frank, Traci and Oliver were there. Someone had called Traci to tell her, she hurried down to see if Andy was okay. Jerry had told her to wait in the room Andy would be along with Chris. "Wow Andy check his face out" Traci laughed "that boyfriend of yours has got some temper."

"Only when it comes to McNally I do Nash" Sam said as he slipped into the room. Jerry wasn't ready for him yet.

They listened as Jerry asked questions surprisingly were answered. Sam had gotten his name, John Dooley he was mourning the loss of his sister, not a girlfriend as Andy thought. He was waiting for Jerry to get the parts He was involved in out of the way so he could go in.

"So Mr Dooley, how did you learn the names of the three officers?" Jerry asked.

"Oh followed them, McNally and Swarek were together everyday it wasn't so hard" John replied nonchalantly.

"And officer Nash how did you learn her name and that she had a child.?" Jerry was giving it everything he had not to jump over the table and beat the guy senseless.

"Following again, McNally was with her the morning she dropped her son off at day-care, she called her Traci. And later officer Swarek called her Nash" he shrugged "it was easy nobody seen me."

"How did you learn about your sisters accident? Jerry moved on.

"That was no accident, that McNally bitch shot her I know she did." John yelled slamming his fists on the table.

"Mr Dooley I will have to ask you to calm down. Officer McNally did not shoot your sister, we are not trained to shoot in fatal areas just arms and legs if we are in a life or death situation. So I can assure you what officer McNally has told you is indeed correct. The store owner did he has given a statement." Jerry had no idea why he was telling this guy anything.

"I do not believe you I want her to pay." John screamed banging his fists again.

Sam stiffened from the moment John had said he was following Andy. He stormed out and into the interview room. "Oh look officer Swarek is back you care to hit me again." John spit at Sam.

Sam grabbed him by his shirt, dragged him out of the chair and flung him to the wall. "I will and very hard if you do not start talking about the things you did to officer McNally and Officer Nash."

"Why Mr Swarek do I detect a hint of anger? you don't like playing my game? maybe your precious McNally would like to join in" John smirked at Sam.

Sam went to raise his fist when Jerry grabbed him. "Let it go Sammy he's just trying to rile you up." He turned to John. "We're going to take a break, I suggest you do some thinking while we're gone or I won't stop him next time."

"I will only talk to McNally, on her own, nobody else comes in." he replied slyly

"Well then" Jerry added. "Not gunna happen so we can just charge you and throw you in a cell and we can head the penny Sammy."

"McNally alone, you can cuff me to the chair. I just want to talk to her. I know my game is up." John said as if he was talking to a friend.

Sam said not a chance and stormed out of the room. He went into the observation room. "No Andy I know what you're thinking and it's a no."

"But Sam, he will talk to me. I will be fine" Andy said. As soon as John said he wanted to talk to her she had made up her mind she was going to do it.

"I said no Andy" Sam yelled "you are not going in and that is final."

"You can't tell me what to do Sam" Andy yelled back.

"I just did" Sam yelled glaring at her.

The others watched on nobody spoke just let them glare at each other. Finally Frank broke the tension. "Barber, take Swarek to cool off. Nash you the Same with McNally. Shaw, Diaz you take a run at our friend here."

Sam stormed out of the room Jerry on his heels. "What the hell is she thinking? I'm not letting her in there Jerry, I don't care what anyone says. She's not doing it, she's already been through enough." Sam punched the wall he had not been this Angry since Andy had gotten herself into a hostage situation last year.

"How is that working out for you Sam, you feel better." He spun on his heels to see Andy glaring at him. Traci standing nearby looking away.

"Andy you are not going in there. The guy tried to kill you twice and Nash too or have you forgotten that. Are you really that dim?" Sam said a little too harshly.

Andy walked up and smacked him hard across the face and screamed. "Don't you dare ever speak to me like that again. Of Corse I haven't forgotten, it happened to me Sam not you so let me deal with it my way.

Sam was stunned had she really just slapped him. He looked to Jerry and Traci, they both stood open mouthed they were not expecting her to do something like that either. They just walked off to give them some privacy, a cooling down period would not solve this. "Andy did you just slap me?"

Andy began to calm down tears filled her eyes "I… I.." she couldn't say anything else so she ran. She had let her anger get the better of her. She stopped at the locker rooms started crying and sunk to the floor "I'm sorry Sam" she cried out.

Sam way by her side before she hit the floor. Tears making there way down his face he pulled her into his arms. "It's okay baby, I'm sorry I spoke to you like that. Anger got the better of me. Andy please stop crying I hate seeing you like this."

"I can't believe I slapped you, I am so sorry. I just want this to end Sam. He is here and he's still making my life hell." Andy sobbed into his arms.

Sam pulled her up, placing both hands on her face he turned her head up to look at him. He knew what he had to do, as much as it killed him to say it she needed to go see him. "Andy you need to go see him."

"I thought you made yourself clear on that." Andy sniffed.

"That was anger Andy, you are your own person. I just wanted to protect you coz you drive me crazy when you make decisions like this. I am crazy about you. You are all that matters to me." Sam gave a half smile.

Andy leaned into him and kissed him slowly, her hands gradually made their way around his neck. she moved him backwards until his back hit the wall. Sam snaked his hands around her waist pulling her closer. Andy deepened the kiss pulling at his shirt. Sam spun her so it was now her against the wall, he pulled his shirt off and in the heat of the moment ripped all the buttons off her shirt and pulled it off. Andy moaned as his hands slid over her sides and up her back ,she raised her leg up to his hip. Sam took her other leg and pulled her up on to his hips pinning her to the wall. The kiss was getting more frantic full of want and need.

Sam broke away chest heaving he leaned his forehead against hers. "Andy this can't happen here."

"I know" she said "I don't want our first time to be here under the circumstances." she gave him a lingering kiss. "Um.. I need to change my shirt, can you put me down" she giggled

Sam had forgotten he was holing her up "sorry about the shirt" he smirked as he put her down.

"I'm not, I have a spare" she picked up his shirt and threw it at him "here, we can continue this at yours later." She walked over to her locker and pulled out one of her spares, walked back to him slipping it over her head and whispered "then you can be as rough as you like." She smirked kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Sam was still standing looking after her for a moment then he ran out of the room caught up with her. "Make it quick McNally, you've got ten minutes." he pulled her into a kiss and whispered "or my truck will be as far as we make it." and went into the observation room smiling.

Andy was side tracked for a moment she shook it off and followed him in. Everyone else was aware of the argument outside. They were relieved when Andy followed and stood beside him and he casually put an arm around her waist. she kept smirking at him. Frank smiled, they were great partners but he had to say an even better couple. If that had of been him he wouldn't of went after her he was too stubborn. He was amazed at how easy they were back to normal.

"So McNally you going in or is he going to a cell.?" Frank asked.

Andy looked up at Sam who gave her a reassuring smile "I am going in."

"Okay take this pin, we can't risk a piece. If I feel you are uneasy in anyway you will be pulled out okay" Frank asked handing her the pin.

"Yes sir" Andy said taking the pin and placing it in her ear it was small enough it would not be noticed with her hair down. "I'll do my best. Can you talk to me or just hear me?"

"We can talk, but Jerry will be the only one talking to you. We are just watching." Frank replied. "Okay you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Andy squeezed Sam's hand and headed into the interview room.

"Ah Ms McNally, you came." John said a smile plastered on his face.

"So talk" Andy tried to act like she didn't really care if he talked or not.

"How is your lovely boyfriend? has he calmed down yet?"

"Were not here to talk about Sam. I have somewhere to be, so if you're not gunna talk don't be wasting my time." Andy said getting up and heading towards the door under Jerry's orders.

"Who was the blonde I seen Sam with in his house the other night? tut tut, you working the night shift and he's all cosy with another woman. I would have word with him that is not nice." John smirked.

Andy came back and sat down, she tried not to laugh as she herd Sam yell 'oww' and Traci call him an asshole or something before Oliver yelled 'kids break it up.' She knew what he was talking about. Sam had already told her. "What Sam does is his own business John. Now come on what have you got for me that I need." Andy was getting annoyed she really wanted to just go home with Sam.

"Well for starters since were alone, you want to know how got into your apartment?" Andy nodded. "You shouldn't leave windows open even the small ones. You as a cop should know that." he smiled at Andy.

"And officer Nash? What about her? why did you crash into her side if it was me you were after.?" Andy was trying not to listen to Jerry he was confusing her yelling to ask this and that.

"A warning, I told you what would happen if you told anyone." John shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well it was out of my hands when you smashed into A POLICE CRIUSER!" Andy yelled. Jumping from the table and storming out of the room back into the observation room. "Jerry! Will you shut the hell up one damn question at a time." Jerry held is hands up. "And Traci, Sam didn't cheat on me. Monica stopped by for stuff Sam found belong to her, he told me the same day." Andy took a deep breath and held her head.

"You okay babe?" Sam asked.

"What, yeah I'm fine. Headache, he is just pissing me off. I just want to go home."

"Well we got him on breaking into you're house twice, stalking, the squad car, threatening letters, 5 counts of assault of two police officers 4 for you 1 for Traci. Well three officers if you count Sammy in the bathroom. We just need one more thing." Jerry said from the corner. "I need you to get him to sign the statement."

"That should be fun" Andy said sarcastically. "Right I better get in there. Sam can I have some of your water please." Sam handed her the cup she took a sup, handed it back to him and went back to John with the written up statement.

"Ah your back, where were we. Ah the police car, I got so much joy out of you screaming it lifted my mood. Tell Ms Nash no hard feelings she was just collateral, it could have been anyone in that car with you." John smirked.

"If that were true, why did that note on the same day have officer Nash's name on it?" Andy was about to blow.

"Snuck into your sergeants office early and read the roster, you were paired with her."

"Oh so we can charge you with another breaking and entering." Andy herd Jerry say five minutes for the new statement.

Five minutes later as promised Jerry came in with the updated statement. Adding another account of assault on an officer and breaking into Franks office. Jerry smiled as he sat down. "This is quite a statement John you are looking at a long time."

"Nowhere else to be detective, nobody left." John said glaring at Andy.

Jerry turned to Andy "McNally you can go, I got this. Sammy is waiting for you."

"You sure detective barber? I can hang on if you want." Andy didn't want to just leave Jerry there.

"Nah, you kids go have fun, you done enough for today. Go on, get before I change my mind." Jerry laughed ushering her out the door.

"What a day" Sam said out loud in the hallway leaning against the wall.

"You're telling me, I wasn't even on duty today. We even missed our lunch together." Andy pouted "take me home."

Sam laughed and bit her bottom lip. "Come on we go home, besides forget lunch. I know something else we can do together." He smirked.

"Sam!" Andy shrieked playfully slapping him. "You gotta feed me first, we haven't eaten all day."

"What you thinking?" Sam asked throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Well if you want you could cook for me, or we could order in."

"I'm too tired Andy. I will tomorrow we just get take out for tonight. It's been a long Day." Say said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Sounds good to me." Andy said putting her arm around his waist.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into Sam's driveway. Before Sam had a chance to get out Andy yanked off her belt and sat across him her back to the steering wheel. She kissed him slowly and softly and pulled away smiling. "You still tired Sam?"

"McNally" he growled pulling her back in for another kiss while he fumbled for the door handle opening it and climbing out, Andy still on his hips. They kissed all the way up to the front door. Andy laughed as Sam tried to kick his door in, she reached into his pocket and pulled his keys out opening the door. Sam carried her in capturing her lips again slamming her roughly against the wall. Andy frantically pulled at his shirt, he allowed her to pull it over his head and to the floor before pulling hers off and trailing kisses down her neck. Clothes coming off one by one they made it to the bedroom leaving the trail of clothes behind as Sam kicked his bedroom door closed.

An hour later they both lay tangled in the sheets. Andy's head rested on his chest while Sam sat against the headboard with his hands behind his head. "So much for food huh" Sam laughed.

"You could of said no Sam, the food was there." Andy said propping herself up on her elbows.

"You or food I think I made the right choice" Sam said leaning down and kissed her nose. "We can eat now though right ?" Sam said standing up pulling bottoms on.

Andy had a mischievous look on her face she smirked. "We could or" she stood from the bed stopping in front of him, letting the sheet she had around her fall to the floor. "We could stay here" she smirked as his eyes widened.

Sam groaned she was so hot, how could he go get food if she was standing there like that. He made the decision and crashed into her pushing her back on the bed. He kissed her like it was the last kiss they would ever have. Sam pulled away. "Again? are sure you're able for me McNally." He said kissing her once more.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, she flipped them so he was now underneath her. "Oh I am Sam, very able and I am pretty sure it was you calling my name" she smirked.

"Well when you have such mind blowing sex with someone as hot as you I can't help it and I'm sure I herd you too McNally." Sam said smirking back.

"Well Sam you do exactly to me what I do to you." Andy said taking him in a slow kiss.

Sam flipped them again he was just over her when his phone rang. "Damn it" he swore loudly.

"Just ignore it Sam" Andy groaned from beneath him.

"I can't it's the station" he said looking at his caller id. "Swarek" he said gruffly.

"Whoa Sammy buddy am I interrupting something ?" Jerry sounded amused.

"Yeah you kinda are Jerry. What is it ?" Sam sighed he would kill Jerry if he was ringing for nothing.

"I know you're gunna be mad but, McNally forgot to sign her statement. Frank is on my back he wants it all done tonight. I can stop by if it is better in a half hour to give you time to finish… what you were doing." Jerry laughed.

Sam sighed "ok fine see you in a half hour. Oh and Jerry, don't use the spare key, knock." Sam hung up throwing the phone down he pulled Andy back down and picked up where they left off.

Nearly half an hour later they pulled on clothes and moved into the living room Sam finally getting his food with a plate out for Jerry. Andy sat beside Sam he kept kissing her which made her giggle. They were like teenagers. Jerry knocked at Sam's door very loudly they both laughed as Sam let him in.

"Okay sorry to interrupt you're alone time, just sing this McNally and I'll leave you guys to it." Jerry handed her the folder.

"We have food for you Jerry if you don't have to rush off" Andy said taking the folder.

"No, no rushing off, lets eat." Jerry clapped his hands together and sat away from them. Sam kept giving Andy a look that said he wanted to drag her off somewhere. 'maybe I should of just went home' Jerry said to himself his phone ringing brought him Back. "Barber" he listened and jumped up "What!, Escaped, how the hell did this happen Epstein?" He listened some more "Hostage! Who" Jerry yelled louder "God Damn it I am on my way" he hung up the phone and turned to Sam and Andy.

"What is it Jerry?" Sam asked.

Jerry sighed "Dooley has escaped, he took down Epstein."

Andy jumped up "you said hostage who.. Who is it?" Andy asked panic in her voice.

Jerry felt sorry he had to tell her she was not going to be happy. "Diaz… he was taken at gunpoint."

"Shit" Sam muttered "we bett.." Before he could finish Andy raced pass him and out the door. "Andy!" he yelled running after her. "Andy wait" Sam jumped in the truck beside her as Jerry ran to his own car. Andy took of tyres screeching. "Babe calm down, he will be fine." Sam tried to reassure her, he knew how close her and Diaz were. Andy said nothing but Sam could see the tears flying down her face 'This is going to be a long, long night.' He sighed and sat back in his seat as Andy drove like a crazy person.

**A/N YOU GUYS DIDN'T THINK I WOULD HAVE IT END SO SOON DIDYOU ? NEXT CHAPTER IS READY TO GO JUST WANT TO SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS ONE FIRST.**


	5. I know where he is

Andy came barrelling into the station Sam on her heels, looking around her eyes fell on a visibly shaken Dov. Andy made a beeline for him and started smacking him. "You're his partner!, you didn't have his back!, this is all your fault!" Andy yelled sobbing before Sam pulled her away kicking and screaming, he had to lift her off the ground to take her away. "let me go! Dov I swear if anything happens to him." Andy sobbed again just as Sam shut the office door he had pulled her into.

Sam pulled her to him as she sobbed louder. "It's ok baby I will find him, he will be okay. I promise."

"What if you don't Sam? what will I do? he's a great guy he never done anything on anyone. He doesn't deserve this." Andy had tried to calm herself down, it was not working. After about five minutes she jumped up "I need to do something, I'm going to look for him."

Sam pulled her back "Andy you are in no fit state to drive, you are staying here and you know you need to talk to Epstein. It wasn't his fault, I'm sure he'll appreciate the company." Sam nodded his head towards Dov sitting alone in the hallway.

Andy watched him he was wiping at his eyes, her heart sunk he is Chris's best friend and going through the same thing she is. Andy pulled the door open and ran to him. Dov jumped up expecting another smack but Andy just crushed herself into him pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry Dov it is not your fault."

"It sure feels like it Andy, I should of done more, tried to reason with him." Dov said tightening the hug. He was very worried for his friend.

Sam watched from the doorway he needed to get out there and look. He walked over to them, "Epstein, can I trust you to keep her here?" Dov nodded "good give me you car keys, both of you." he held out his hand as Andy gave the truck keys along with Dov's. "Okay stay here, no heroics, you got it?" he looked from one to the other, they both nodded. "I mean it Andy you two have to stay here. Best won't let you go you guys are to close to this."

"Okay Sam, we get it. We will stay here, keep me updated." Andy gave him a quick kiss and pulled Dov away with her. Sam went the other way to get ready to head out.

Andy had pulled Dov into Jerry's office. "What are we doing in here Andy?" he asked.

"I need to know everything that happened." Andy said closing the door.

"Why? it will do no good Andy" Dov sighed he knew what was coming it was Andy after all. "Sam told us to stay here, he'll kill us Andy."

"Well we're not. I know what Sam said but we can't sit here and do nothing. Come on from the start maybe I can get an idea where he has taken Chris." Andy pulled out some paper from Jerry's desk.

"Okay Andy but we need to put vests on if we go out, he has my gun. We were taking him to lock up, as soon as Chris took the cuffs off him at the cell he jumped and pulled Chris's gun from his holster. I pulled out mine, he held the gun to Chris's head told me to drop it. I did ,he picked it up said good boy tell McNally she knows where I'll be. And he backed out the fire exit with Chris. I ran after them but he shot at the door so I stopped, called for back up. He was gone by the time they got to me." Dov said sadly

"I know where he'll be ?" Andy said "I'll get the vests and my gun are they in a cruiser ?"

"Yeah 15-15 you're car." Dov looked at her confused what did a car matter.

"Is that back on the road?" Andy smiled.

"Yeah came back this morning."

"Okay anyway I have a plan. Grab a radio while I get the rest and don't talk to anyone. As you said Sam will kill me. Meet me back here in five." she said as they both left the room and went separate ways.

Sam was going through a map with Jerry of the area to search he was not listening he was watching Epstein in the equipment room. 'What is he looking for?' Sam said to himself moving closer to the widow. He saw Epstein emerge with a radio and go back the way he went with Andy earlier on.

Dov ran to find Andy who had the vests. He found her at her locker "Sam seen me coming out with the radio. Hide the vests we have about ten seconds, he was watching me."

Andy shoved them in her locker and quickly closed it just as the door opened, and Sam came in looking at the two. "Okay Andy what are you doing?" Sam asked he could tell she was up to something just by her face.

"We just want to know what is going on, Sam please we need the radio." Andy tried to sound innocent.

Sam looked to Dov who just nodded. "Okay then back to Jerry's office come on." He ushered them out of the locker room. Andy took one glance at her locker and thought 'shit.'

Back in Jerry's office Andy turned to Sam. "Okay Sam, we're back safe and sound you go back to Jerry." Andy hugged him and pulled back smiling.

"What was that for?" Sam asked, he knew she was still up to something.

"Because I wanted to, now go on we're fine here" Andy smiled again.

"Okay" Sam said slowly "I swear Andy if you're up to something I will find out and there will be hell to pay." Sam said looking at her eyebrows raised.

Andy did the only thing she knew that would get him to go away. She grabbed his shirt pulled him to her and kissed him slowly. After a few seconds Sam pulled her closer to him and relaxed into the kiss. They forgot where they were for a minute until Dov cleared his throat. They broke apart. "Sam we will be here okay." Andy smiled sweetly at him.

Sam was still dazed that was some kiss he nodded and left shaking his head. "That woman will be the death of me" he laughed walking back down the hallway.

Andy laughed "oww" she grabbed her arm and turned to Dov.

"Dude seriously, that's what you came up with?" Dov asked slightly annoyed.

"Well he left didn't he" Andy said rubbing her arm where Dov had punched her.

"Yeah but I didn't need to see a make out session.

"Sorry" Andy blushed. "I forgot where I was, anyway come on we need to get the vests and get out of here."

"in what Andy ? do I have to give you a piggy back. We have no keys, we can't get keys for a cruiser."

Andy smiled slyly and dangled keys in front of him. "How did you get those?" Dov asked his face breaking into a grin.

"Sam always keeps keys in his back pocket." Andy smiled again.

"Go McNally" Dov laughed "I was wondering why you hugged him for no reason."

They had made their way to he locker room Andy checked it was clear before Dov came in. All clear she motioned for him to come in. They put the vests on under their clothes and went to the door to see how they could get out without Sam seeing them. Andy spotted the vending machine and had an idea. "Wait here" she said to Dov and walked briskly to it glancing at Sam, He was watching her every move. She stopped at the machine pulled out a coin got herself a soda, motioned to Sam asking did he want one. He shook his head smiled and turned his back to the glass. Andy quickly motioned for Dov to come over while keeping her eyes on Sam. As soon as he was beside her she said "GO" and the two headed out the door.

"Hey Andy who's keys have we got.?" Dov asked as they hurried through the parking lot.

Andy held out the bunch of keys "yours, where is it?"

"Over here" Dov took the keys and ran to his Car just as they were getting in they herd her name being called.

"Shit go Dov go" Andy yelled jumping in.

"ANDY!" they herd Sam yell. "You get back here right now, I knew you were up to something." he yelled racing to the car as they pulled out of the spot.

"Do I stop Andy?" Dov asked panicking, either way Sam was still going to kill him.

"Just go we will deal with him later." Andy pulled out her phone and sent Sam a text.

Sam was fuming he got into his cruiser and punched the steering wheel his phone beeped signalling a message. He pulled it out it was from Andy, he didn't want to hear anything she had to say right now he sighed and read It anyway**. 'please don't be mad at me I know where he is. I couldn't sit and do nothing I'm sorry I love you baby please don't hate me**. Sam sat in shock "did she just say she loved me?" he quickly replied and started up the car pulling out of the lot.

Andy's phone beeped she flipped it open, it was from Sam. '**I love you too babe tell me where you're going please?' **Andy's heart broke she could tell how upset he was from the text. She hadn't meant to tell him she loved him for the first time over a text. She sent him a reply and turned to Dov "okay, you stay behind me. You have no weapon or back up. Keep alert, you worry about getting Chris out. Leave Dooley to me got it Dov"

"Andy I can't leave you there on your own, Sam would have my head if anything went wrong." Dov replied a little more panicked.

"I have my vest on and a gun I will be fine, over there." she pointed to car 15-15 parked outside the store where she knew he would be.

Dov quickly pulled up and they both jumped out. Approaching the doors with her gun drawn Andy took a look through the window, nobody in sight. She turned to Dov and nodded they both did their knuckle thing and pulled the door open.

Sam was at a set of lights when he read Andy's next text. '**the store where Nicole died please don't worry I promise I will come home to you.' **Little did she know he was on his way. There was no way he was going to let the woman he loved take on her stalker on her own. He knew Epstein would do his best but Sam knew the drill. One take out the victim and the other take down the suspect, he knew without a guess Andy would be doing the taking down.

Slowly going aisle to aisle Andy and Dov searched for Chris, they were just at the last aisle when they herd the click of a gun. Andy quickly pushed Dov behind her and pointed her gun. "Well you found me at last" John Dooley laughed. "I was beginning to think you forgot about your friend." he said pulling a battered Chris out from the corner "I suggest you drop your gun McNally."

"I am calling the shot here John." Andy said trying to keep her voice strong. "Dov go get Chris he needs help." Dov quickly moved to Chris while watching John in case of any sudden movements and pulled Chris back with him beside Andy. "Go now, get him out" She said to Dov not once her eyes left Johns.

" I am not leaving you Andy. I can't, we'll stick together" Dov said holding onto her and Chris.

"Take him out, I have no use for him or you" John said to Dov "now she is here." He smiled as he narrowed his eyes.

Sam had seen Dov's Car and came to a halt beside it, jumping out of the car he checked his bullets. He approached the windows and peered in. He could see Epstein With Diaz 'thank god he is alive' Andy stood protectively in front of them her gun pointing at who Sam could guess was Dooley. Dov caught his eye and Sam motioned for him to get Diaz out he would back Andy up.

"Andy I will be right back. I need to get Chris outside" Dov said slowly making his way towards the exit.

"Don't come back in Dov" Andy said.

"Brave girl you not afraid of what I will do to you now you're alone?" John smiled again.

"I am done being afraid" Andy yelled "you have made my life hell. It is time I stood my ground." Andy spit as she tightened her grip on her gun.

Sam pulled Chris as soon as he was outside. Chris had not said a word but Sam could see he was in pain. "How you doing Diaz? where's the pain?" he asked looking over Chris's body.

"My face, I am fine. We need to help Andy." Chris said trying to stand up.

"Easy Diaz you two are not going in, back up is on the way. I called Jerry when Andy told me where you were, just sit tight." Sam said leaning up to check on Andy. She was still standing with her gun pointed.

"Sam she is on her own in there, that guy is crazy. I will not sit tight, she is my friend the things he said he would do to her, I am going back in." Chris said standing up successfully this time.

"She is my girlfriend Diaz, how do you think I feel about this" Sam said pulling him back down.

"Well you should never have let her come in the first place" Chris yelled.

Sam was pissed now "I did not let her come Diaz. She took my keys her and this knuckle head" he slapped Dov on the head. "snuck out not telling anyone just lucky I saw them or nobody would be here." he stood "I am going in you two stay put until Nash arrives with weapons for you."

Back inside Andy and John stood staring at each other "So Andy why don't you put that gun down we can chat properly" John said lowering his gun.

"I don't think so John I know you have both their guns"

"Smart girl officer Swarek must be proud of you, and have a lot of faith in you to allow you in here alone" he laughed pulling out a second gun, Dov's gun and placing it down on the counter.

"I am ,very proud and I don't need to allow her to do anything she has her own mind" John spun around to see Sam behind him pointing a gun at him.

"Sam, what are you doing here? I said I could handle this" Andy said not at all surprised he was there.

"Now is not the time Andy. John put your hands behind your head" Sam said moving closer.

"No, no it's not going down like this." John pulled a third gun from his waist band and grabbed Andy.

"Okay take it easy John. No one needs to get hurt, just put the gun down." Sam said calmly.

"I have nothing to live for, I am facing a lot of charges. One more won't hurt, so that would be a no officer Swarek." John smiled at Sam.

"That is not true, you have a long life left" Sam tried to reason with him. He was freaking out now Andy was in danger.

John laughed "yeah a great life in prison" he spat.

"You don't have to do this" John Andy said.

Sam could sense the fear in her voice "let her go John she is nothing to you."

"She killed my sister" he yelled.

"I did not kill your sister, how many times do I have to tell you. You sick son of a bitch" Andy yelled.

That did it John had snapped he pulled back the clip on the gun shouting "I hope you like it in hell you bitch."

BANG! they both went down "ANDY!" yelled Sam rushing to her side. She jumped up checking over her body. They turned to see who had pulled the trigger.

Chris stood his gun still raised Traci and Dov by his side worry for Andy in all their faces. He turned to Andy lowering his gun. "Told you I would shoot no question."

Andy ran to him and hugged him tightly "I am so glad you're okay."

"Yeah thanks to you" he said returning the hug "Andy I was scared out of my mind when Dov took me outside. You're crazy you know that, he could of killed you."

"Lets get out of here" Traci said guiding Andy away Looking back at John rolling in pain on the floor.

Half an hour later they had all given statements John was cuffed by an ambulance ready for transport to the barn. They were all headed back to the barn. Chris had gone with Dov. Traci went back with Jerry, so that left Andy alone with Sam in his car she had wanted to drive car 15-15 back but Oliver got there and told her to ride with Sam. He had not said a word since they left the store. Andy kept glancing at him she would rather him yell than this.

"Sam I had to do it, you understand don't you?" Sam just looked at her and back to the road "Sam say something, anything, please." Andy pleaded.

"What do you want me to say Andy? how stupid you were, how you lied to me, how you stole my keys. How you put yourself and Epstein in danger. what Andy? what am I meant to say? Sam said calmly.

Andy just looked away from him, he was beyond mad now was not a good time.

Back at the barn Andy was sitting alone in the locker rooms for nearly an hour. Sam had left her as soon as they had parked she hadn't went after him. She mulled over everything he had said. she had lied to him, she had put herself and Dov in danger. It was stupid. 'As usual Andy trying to be the hero' she said to herself. A few officers had come and gone each making small talk with Andy until they were ready to leave.

Sam stood outside the locker rooms for a half an hour, he wanted to go see her but didn't know what to say to her at this moment. He could of lost her today, she doesn't get how dangerous it could have been. what if Chris wasn't there? She would be dead. John had taken the bullet in the shoulder he was fine. Sam thought for a few more minutes and pushed himself off the wall and went to head for the exit.

Andy sat in the locker rooms crying, she knew she had blown it big time. The look in his eyes said it all. She didn't notice someone step inside the door and watch her cry. She took a deep breath but could not stop crying. "way to go Andy you couldn't just do it right" she sobbed into her hands "stupid Andy why didn't you just tell him you were going he could of came from the start."

"You wouldn't be McNally if you had of done it the right way." Andy looked up to see Sam in the door way.

"Hey" she said weakly.

"Hey" Sam said coming to sit beside her. His heart broke watching her cry, he couldn't leave the station without her. "Andy I am not mad. I am just upset, you don't seem to know how dangerous it was. what if Diaz hadn't been there in time? I could of lost you. My heart stopped when he had that gun to your head , I don't think I could handle that."

"I do Sam, I am so sorry. I will never do anything like that again. I will never ever lie to you again I promise I am sorry I worried you." Andy said brushing away her tears.

"Well you did keep one of your promises." Sam said brushing away some more tears.

" oh yeah ,And what would that be?" Andy asked.

Sam pulled her into his lap "you came home to me" he kissed the top of her head and just held her there for a while. Finally he stood and took her hand pulling her to him "I love you Andy, I can't imagine life without you. What you did today was both brave and incredibly stupid, but you got Diaz home safe and sound that I can't argue with. But leave the hostage negotiations to me from now on alright. ."

Andy smiled but it faded quickly. "I had to Sam, it was my fault he was in this situation in the first place. He is one of my best friends I had to do something. I will take all the heat from Best and I promise I will not put myself in danger or anyone else again."

Sam pulled her close "that is what I love about you Andy. You have a big heart and will do anything for your friends. They are lucky to have you in their lives. I am too, come on we go celebrate round everyone up and head to mine too late for the Penny.

Andy smiled wide time with all the people she loved sound like a great plan. If they were up for it. It was nearly one am. "Yeah sounds like a plan" she kissed Sam and looked into his eyes. "I love you too Sam I couldn't do without you from that very first day i loved you."

They left the locker rooms hand in hand as they went to find their friends and spend sometime together away from the 15 and all the trouble of the last few weeks.!

**A/N SO NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST BUT I MIGHT HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER IN MY HEAD WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL AT SAM'S HOUSE WITH EVERYONE THERE I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE MORNING AFTER BUT I DON'T KNOW IF IT FITS IN OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT? LET ME KNOW SHOULD I ADD IT OR NOT ? THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THROUGHOUT I AM GLAD YOU ALL LIKED IT. **


	6. a job well done

Sam and Andy headed to the Penny to get a take out, the bartender handed over bottles and boxes of beer. Everyone had agreed to come including Frank when he finished up, cases involving police officers took more paper work. They loaded up Sam's truck and headed to an open store to get food to give everyone time to get ready and drop off their cars so everyone could have a drink. He had told Jerry to use his key if they were not home, as he lived the closest him and Traci would be there first. Food got they were heading back to his house.

"You sure we have enough Sam?" Andy asked looking in the bags.

"Yeah we have enough I have more at home if its needed" Sam replied.

Andy yawned "I need something to wake myself up" She said as they pulled into the driveway.

Sam leaned over and kissed her "does that help?" he grinned.

"No" Andy replied "it just makes me want to drag you off to the bedroom." she hoped out of the truck and grabbed some bags Sam following with boxes.

Sam placed the boxes down on the counter "well nobody's here yet" he smirked grabbing Andy and pulling her to him.

"No Sam we can't, they will be here soon" Andy giggled stepping back.

"I better be quick then" Sam said lifting her off the ground and placing her on the counter top, kissing her hard.

"Sam we can't" Andy said between kisses but wrapped her legs around him anyway pulling him closer. Sam smiled and slipped his hands under her shirt making her groan, he was just about to slip it over her head when he herd voices behind them.

"Geez guys have you no shame, get a room." Traci laughed, Jerry beside her shaking his head laughing.

"In case you haven't noticed Nash we're in a room" Sam said helping Andy down. "She just can't get enough of me." he laughed.

"Sam!" Andy slapped him "you practically tackled me I had no choice."

"Sure you did Andy, you looked like an unwilling participant" Traci scoffed.

"Yeah Andy that is just an excuse because you got caught" Jerry said handing them all beers.

"Who got caught doing what now?" They turned to see Oliver and Noelle in the doorway.

"Sammy and McNally here were just about to give us a strip show" Jerry replied grabbing two more beers.

"Really Swarek can't you keep it in your pants for more than an hour." Noelle said taking a beer from Jerry.

"I agree with Noelle, I was caught in the middle of a full blown McSwarek make out session tonight" Dov said as him, Chris and Gail entered the kitchen.

"Yeah and I'm sure you loved it" Gail added.

"Okay guys we get it, we will tone it down. How you doing Diaz?" Sam said making everyone turn their attention to Chris.

"I'm good thanks guys, no broken bones. he really didn't touch me other than a few smacks with a gun handle." Chris said pointing to his bruises on his cheekbone and forehead.

"Well I for one am so, so glad you are okay" Andy said hugging him.

"Back at you Andy, I am really grateful you found me but we will be having a talk about your actions." Chris said looking pointedly at her.

"You and me both Diaz." Sam piped in.

"How did you know where he was anyway?" Jerry asked.

"Well he told Dov I would know where he was it made sense." Andy said sending a glare to Sam

"Yeah and she took off as soon as she figured it out." Sam raised his eyebrows at Andy who raised hers back.

"Okay enough, is this a party or what?" Franks voice echoed through the kitchen.

"We will talk later" Andy said passing Sam to move to the girls.

Sam gripped her wrist lightly "oh we won't be doing any talking McNally" he winked at her and went to Jerry.

Two hours had passed and everyone was having a great time, the looks from Sam and Andy hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone so no one was surprised when Sam disappeared when Andy went to the bathroom.

Andy had just finished washing up when she opened the door and was pushed back in door slamming behind her and she was pushed up against it. Sam pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After about five minutes they emerged laughing, stopping in the hallway he pulled her in for one last kiss before they split up again. "I couldn't wait any longer" he said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Well Sam you just have to deal with it my girlies want me too" the alcohol was going to her head she was giddy.

"I like drunk McNally" Sam said laughing "see you soon cutie" he kissed her on the top of her head and went back to the boys

Andy laughed and joked with the girls for another two hours. Gail. had fallen asleep on the sofa, Traci was not far behind . Andy looked to Sam he was at the front door with Ollie he was going home. Sam had waited until he was safely in a cab and went back inside. Andy squinted at the clock it was past 4 am she yawned looking at the four empty wine bottles and a few shot glasses on the coffee table. The rest of the boys were still drinking in the kitchen. Sam was leaning against the counter watching her. She smiled a dopey drunk smile at him. Chris had had enough and snuggled up to Gail on the sofa, falling asleep straight away, Andy smiled they did make a cute couple. Andy walked off and came back with some blankets and pillows propping one under Gail's head Andy threw a blanket over them. She had noticed Traci fall asleep too she got Jerry to Carry her to the spare bedroom where she would be more comfortable, he came back mumbling.

"What's up Jerry?" Sam asked.

"Damn Williams in the bed too I can't snuggle into Traci now" he huffed

"Epstein will keep you warm" Sam laughed.

Andy pulled out the air mattress and set it up, it was only Dov and Jerry left. Frank had gone not long after he arrived. The rest were asleep "seriously Jerry there is only room on the air bed unless you want to sleep on a wooden floor?"

"Thanks McNally that'll do fine, Epstein bed now I need a cuddle" Jerry yelled and they all burst into laughter.

"Bed sounds so good" Dov slurred sliding off the chair, Sam caught him just before he hit the floor and dragged him to the air bed.

Just Sam, Andy and Jerry still going Andy decided to give Sam and his best friend some time "I'm gunna leave you guys to it" she stood and began collecting glasses.

"Leave it babe we will all pitch in tomorrow, I'll be in soon" Sam said.

"Okay" Andy made her way to Jerry kissed him on the cheek "night Jerry" she couldn't help a tease "watch out for Dov he's a cuddler I know I've slept beside him plenty of times." she laughed as Jerry looked at her in utter shock he mumbles something as she made her way to Sam. "Good nigh baby see you in the morning" And gave him a quick kiss, checked once more on Gail and Chris and headed off to bed.

Andy was just asleep when she felt the bed dip beside her Sam had just stumbled in to the room making it to the bed on time he was still fully clothed . Andy had to laugh he didn't seem that drunk she shook him "mmmh" was all she got.

"Sam you need to get into the bed and take off your shoes" Andy said softly.

"Don't wanna, sleep now, talk later" Sam rolled on is side and fell off the bed.

Andy giggled as she got out to help him he had not moved. he was still sleeping "Sam" she shook him again.

His head shot up "I wanna ride the pony" he said dropping his head back to the floor.

Andy was in fits now "okay Sam we can do that tomorrow, lets get you up" she tried to pull him up.

"Problem McNally?" She jumped as Jerry whispered swaying in the door way.

"Yeah I can't get him up, you think you can help without falling on him?"

"I am a detective of course I can" Jerry said slurred stumbling over to her, he sat and started rubbing Andy's head "nice McNally nice."

Andy giggled again "what's nice Jerry?" she asked

"Your hair and you been with Sammy he loves you, you know. oh that feels good how do you get it to be so soft and smell nice?" Jerry was now wrapping his fingers in her hair.

"Okay Jerry you need to help then I will bring you to bed okay." Andy said slightly amused .

"If you say so but Sammy wouldn't like that. I should probably get in on my own" Jerry slurred pulling Sam's legs while Andy took his upper body.

"That is a good idea okay we got him in, come on you bedtime" Andy said leading Jerry out to the living room.

"This is so cool" Jerry yelled "we should have a party McNally we had a bad day"

"Stop yelling Jerry you'll wake everyone up" Andy said guiding him towards his bed for the night.

"Good idea, smart McNally you get the pots and I'll get the spoons" Jerry swayed as Andy tried to get him in beside Dov. Finally she had to push him down on top of Dov it done the trick, he closed his eyes "night McNally I love you, you too Epstein" he said patting Dov's back.

"Goodnight Jerry, remember he's not Traci so don't go touching" Andy smiled and went back to bed.

The next morning Andy awoke to the clanging of glasses and bottles. she looked at the clock it was ten am, she rolled over and noticed Sam was gone. She pulled on bottoms and headed into the kitchen. Sam stood emptying half full bottles and glasses down the sink heaving with each one "morning Sam" Andy said softly.

"Hey babe" Sam said turning around he looked like hell.

"You want me to take over and you can go back to bed?" Andy asked leaning against the counter top

"No I can't I'm up now but would you mind doing this part I can't take the smell at the moment." Sam shivered as he thought about the smell of stale alcohol.

"Sure you want some coffee first?" Andy asked pouring one for herself.

"Yeah please I turned that thing on ages ago I had to clean a little first, glasses and bottles where everywhere how much did we drink?" Sam asked rubbing his head.

"Eh just about all of it" Andy smiled handing him a cup.

An hour later Sam sat on the counter talking with Andy while she sorted out the bottles and they both washed and dried the glasses. Sitting down with more coffee they herd a groan from the living room then a yell.

"What the hell? dude get off me" Dov yelled.

Andy and Sam leaned back to see what was going on Jerry was half on half off Dov his arm flung over his waist. "Calm down Epstein he was wasted probably thinks you're Traci." Sam laughed.

Just then Jerry's eyes flung open and he jumped away like he was being burned "sorry Epstein forgot where I was, not a word to Anyone" he said just as he spotted Sam and Andy grinning "you either" he stood and came to sit with them "no one else up yet?" he said as Dov took out two cups poured coffee and handed it to him.

"Nope just us four and you missed the cleaning" Andy said.

"Oh no not the cleaning, we're so disappointed" Dov said sarcastically

"Keep it up Epstein and I'll have you clean the yard hangover or not" Sam said.

"Nah I'm good, I'll shut up now" Dov said taking a sip of his coffee.

There was a knock at the door and someone entered "hey guys anyone alive" Oliver yelled.

"In the kitchen Shaw, why you up so early? I wasn't expecting to hear from you until at least two" Sam called back.

"Yeah well the wife has no sympathy" he said sliding into a seat "I brought food" he plonked a bag of food on the table.

Andy took the bag and thanked him he had brought everything for a fry. Andy got to work cooking while Sam and Jerry let down the airbed, Oliver watched in amusement as they bickered finally getting it down and putting it away. They had woken Gail and Chris in the process, they both sat laughing on the sofa, moving to the kitchen a few minutes later.

"My god my head is banging, Andy did we really drink four bottles of wine and a full bottle of tequila?" Gail asked pouring herself some coffee.

"Afraid so it was a good night though" Andy replied taking out plates. "Sam will we wake Traci and Noelle up?"

"Nah let them lie in it's still early since we were up all night." Sam said pulling more chairs into the kitchen his table only had four around it.

They were all seated with plates in front of them chatting and laughing about last night. Jerry was embarrassed when Andy whispered to him what had happened while they put Sam to bed. She laughed as he spurted an apology. Their laughing had woken Traci and Noelle they had arrived and sat in the free chairs thanking Sam as he handed them coffee and a plate of food.

They all planned on helping clean up and heading home but they were all very hung over they just cleaned up and gathered in the sitting room. Andy, Sam and Oliver on the Sofa, Jerry in an arm Chair with Traci on his lap. Dov on the floor Noelle resting her head on his shoulder. Chris and Gail just lay on the floor as they watched nothing in particular on the telly, munching on junk food and soda's.

Everyone had fallen asleep eventually, their phones beeping simultaneously woke them all. They all looked to one another, something wasn't right they all grabbed their phones and scrambled to get dressed. Sam swore loudly as he read the text they had all received from Frank.

**I know you're all hung over we have an amber alert. I need all available personnel in uniform at the station in 15 minutes, don't dilly dally guys this kid is only three yrs old and thank you for coming in. **

**They all piled into Sam and Oliver's cars no time to obey traffic laws they got in on each other laps or wherever the fit. Ten minutes later all uniformed up, with the exception of Jerry who just changed his suit all came barrelling into the task force room. Frank gave a nod of thanks seen they didn't look so bad and had all come in on their day off he continued. The girls name was Millie she had been taken while playing in the garden with her puppy, the mother was alerted by the puppy barking as the car pulled away she managed to chase for a minute memorising the number plate. She was in Jerry and Luke's office with her husband and older son. Assignments given they all ran to their squad cars and took off. **

**Sam and Andy had been driving for an hour when Andy suddenly yelled, "Sam Stop, stop that is the car look" she yelled pulling out her gun and jumping out before the car had fully stopped. They approached the car there she was looking terrified in the back as a man ate pizza in the front. Sam dragged him out and cuffed him. Andy cried in relief as Millie threw herself at Andy clutching to her for dear life.**

**They guy who took her turned out to be the mothers brother who had recently got out of jail. The mother said she wouldn't help him as she had her kids to think about so to get even he had snatched the little Girl.**

**Sam and Andy walked into the Station, Millie on Andy's hip as Sam held the guy ready for booking. Claps rounded the station as Andy put Millie down and she ran to her mother who was running towards her. A tear fell down Andy's face Sam pulled he close and whispered "you did great babe ,she's fine home safe and sound thanks to you. I am so proud of you." Andy dried her eyes quickly as she seen the mother and father approach her. The mother lunged at her and repeated thank you several times before letting her go and punching her brother so hard in the face that he fell. Sam should have stopped him but after what he did the floor was even too good for him, so he had let him hit the floor and yell in pain.**

**Another nightmare over they headed to the Penny to celebrate with everyone else on a job well done and an innocent Child being returned home safely to her parents. Frank shushed everyone and raised his glass " To McNally one of 15's finest I understand she found the car and got the little Girl, so everyone raise their glasses to Officer Andy McNally she is a hero"**

**Andy went bright red as every pair of eyes fell on her and everyone cheered so loud that all the friends from the party cringed at how loud it seemed but joined in congratulating Andy. Sam beamed with pride as he pulled her to his side and kissed her on the head.**

**It was one hell of a day and Andy had sure been through the mill with everything that happened with John Dooley, Chris been taken at gun point, her fighting with Sam. She made a promise to herself, no more running. She smiled as she talked away with her friends and Sam, she was happy truly happy. Things were even better than great with Sam, she had brilliant friends and most of all she was a great cop, she knew exactly where she was meant to be.. the 15 division the one place where her life was perfect.! **

**AND SO ANOTHER END TO ANOTHER STORY THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT I WILL BE BACK WITH A NEW STORY SOON SO UNTIL THEN HAVE FUN AND BE SAFE ! **


End file.
